Cowboy Bebop: Cowboys Vs Outlaws
by Grey Warrior198706
Summary: Once again the crew of the Cowboy Bebop are hungry,and need some cash to fill their bellies. They couldn't the resist the reward of 60 million wulongs for the capture of the outlaw Gene Starwind and his crew.Please R&R!
1. Cowboys Vs Outlaws

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Outlaw Star or Cowboy Bebop. R&R

The Outlaws Meet the Cowboys

"Hey there bounty hunters and welcome to another episode of Big Shot! We got good news for you bounty hunters but I'll let the lil missy here tell ya!"

She stepped onto the screen and threw a wink at her audience

"Now all you big, bad, brave, bounty hunters out there hold on to your pants. This week's criminal is none other than Gene Starwind. Now we don't have a picture of the varmint but we do know he has red hair and sports a lot of scars. He destroyed some public property on several planets and supposedly runs with a tough crew. For the apprehension of him and his crew the amazing bounty of sixty million wulongs will be paid. Get ready, get set, go!"

Spike, Faye, and Jet looked at the screen as if it was honey roasted ham. They had been barely getting by as usual and that sixty million wulongs sounded better than great.

"Sixty million wulongs! Think of the fun Ed can buy!"

Ed as usual was loud, obnoxious, lovable, and hacking away to find out what she could about this Gene Starwind.

"Woof, woof!"

Even Einstein was excited, because now he would actually get good dog food.

Spike was just sitting there in his usual suit thinking to himself, and then he put out his cigarette after its last puffs. He continued to sit there in silence for awhile with his feet propped up on the table. Everyone expected him to claim the bounty.

"Hmmm I don't really want this bounty so you know what? Faye it's all yours, but do me a favor and hand me a cigarette."

Faye was too shocked to even think about what she was doing, she had been mentally preparing for an argument but now he didn't even want it. She got up to hand Spike a cigarette. As soon as got near enough quick as lightning Spike swung her around and handcuffed her to a pipe on the ship.

"Wow Faye I thought you were stupid but not that stupid. Well Ed what did you turn up?

Faye was yelling at the top of her lungs in the background but she was ignored.

"Well Ed has found them! They are currently docked on the planet Polyamorous. But Ed will warn you; Gene is an outlaw of the Outlaw Star. He is known to associate with a known assassin Twilight Suzuka."

Spike mentally registered the name and instantly knew who she was. She was the bounty that no one ever captured. So many had died in her pursuit she had become a taboo of bounty hunting.

"Twilight Suzuka huh? I heard a lot about her swordsmanship but she couldn't be better than vicious, nothing I can't handle."

"Well Spike be careful, these guys are dangerous. But to make sure you stay careful I'm gonna go with you on this one. I don't want you to die; ya know cause then I'd be stuck with these lunatics all by myself. Ed you stay here for support. Later Faye!"

"Ed will stay and find out all Ed can about these outlaws. Oooooo hacky hacky hacky hack hack!"

"Get me outta this Jet! I swear I'll make you pay!"

Spike threw her his famous smirk

"Ahhh settle down Faye. Think of this as a forced unpaid vacation. Just relax as much as you can with those handcuffs on and we'll be sure to bring you back some photos and tell you all about it."

With that he flicked his down, stepped on it and walked out with Jet.

"Hey Ed help out will you? We are both girls and girls should stick together."

"Ed is Ed and Ed stick with Ed not Ed's nose in Non - Ed's business."

"I HATE YOU"

The bar was dark, smoky, and filled with the worst of the worst. This was the place they expected to find Gene after the various hints they received. A stranger with red hair and scars had frequented this bar over the last week. Spike and Jet were sitting at one of the various small tables smoking and drinking beers waiting for something to happen.

"How long is this going to take? I hate stake outs, they never come when ya want'em to."

Spike as usual was itching for some action and was ready for anything.

"Well Spike, all we know is he hangs out with a kid, a girl, Suzuka, and has red hair and is covered in scars. Unless you see someone with that description just calm down."

Spike added the cigarette to the steadily growing pile that had accumulated by him. Drinking all that beer filled him up and now he needed some release.

"Well now I gotta go to the little boys room, just yell if something happens."

"Likewise"

Spike got up and walked through the bar to the bathroom. Before he got there he had to break three hands of goons that had tried to pick his pocket. He pushed open the door and walked to the nearest urinal and released himself. When he was done he walked over to the sink to wash his hands he noticed a man with red hair in the mirror at one of the urinals.

"Payday" Spike mumbled to himself.

He pretended to drop some change and of course the majority of it rolled toward the suspect.

"Excuse me, I believe some of my change is by your feet."

The man finished his business and turned. In a matter of seconds Spike knew that this was the guy. A quick glance showed him so many scars, more than expected. Spike drew his gun.

"Look I don't want to hurt you, I just want to make some money. So let's make this easy on both of us. You walk toward the door slowly and we'll take it from there."

"So you're not even gonna pick up your change or wash your hands? You're dirty but not cheap I see."

"Yea well I figure the sixty million wulongs I get for your capture will more than make up for it. What do you think?

"Yea you're right, but you are still dirty.

Spike couldn't help but like this guy, he didn't even flinch when he drew his weapon. And now he was joking with his captor cool as ice. But then he pissed Spike off by laughing.

Hey pal, what the hell is so funny? You're about to go away for along time.

"This is probably what he thinks is so funny."

A Japanese woman with long black raven black hair had snuck up on Spike. She was bearing the only weapon she ever needed, her katana.

"Uhhh Jet I'm gonna need some back up in here."

Once again there was laughter, but this time it belonged to Suzuka. It seemed unnatural coming from her.

"Oh you must talking about the old man I just incapacitated. He won't be helping you or anyone for another couple of hours."

Spike rolled his eyes and took in the situation.

"Hey, Samurai girl, didn't you know this was a men's bathroom?"

With that Spike kicked back but it didn't connect. Suzuka nimbly ducked underneath and followed up with an attack of her own. She struck Spike in his ribs with the hilt of her katana.

"Oumphffff!

Spike held on to consciousness as the air escaped his lungs, barely standing, but still putting up a show.

"Hmmm you are a worthy opponent. That attack either bruised or broke some of your ribs and yet you still stand."

"Not for long!"

WHAM!

Gene punched spike full in the face making his body collapse into a stall. He would not be getting up for awhile.

"Sorry Cowboy, but you won't be catching this outlaw.

They both turned and left Spike unconscious in the bathroom.

"Uhhh..."

Spike's vision was clearing up as he regained consciousness. He felt like he had been hit with a cinderblock. He recognized the familiar surroundings of the Cowboy Bebop and accepted what he had hoped was a bad dream.

"Wow Spike, I knew you were stupid but not that stupid. Sigh, why send a man to do a woman's job? By the way your friend Jet is still under. Well I guess it's my turn, I'll have to show you how it's done!"

Well folks I hope you enjoyed my fanfic as much as I did writing it. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Gene be trapped by Faye or will her over confidence be her downfall?


	2. A Females Touch

The Female Touch

The Crew of the Outlaw Star sat around their motel room moping around, resting after the events of yesterday. Everyone was in a dark mood. Jim sat in the corner typing on his computer checking up on Gilliam's just to keep busy. Suzuka as always stood and was silently meditating on the previous day's events, she shouldn't have let that bounty hunter live. She realized that she getting soft, something was going to rectify. Aisha was just upset she had missed a fight, she was always ready for a throw down. Melfina was sitting next to him trying to comfort him. He was upset he hadn't met his contact, due to the interference from that cowboy. His contact was a man who supposedly knew information about the Galactic Layline, and this particular was not a cheap but on information.

"Ahhhh! Now what are we supposed to do? That stupid bounty hunter got in my way! I can't believe I let my guard down like that, if it hadn't have been for Suzuka, I would've been rotting in a prison behind bars somewhere."

"Hey gene, it's okay. I just a message from out contact. He says he saw some of what happened and will happily reschedule if... we double the fee."

Gene's already strained face darkened. Rather go for his normal outburst he was just too tired and upset so he opted to remain calm.

"Jim, tell him I will give more but I will not double the price, I have to eat remember?"

Jim wasn't surprised; Gene always talked about his stomach. He was either eating or drinking and the mood Gene was in he'd be doing a lot of both.

"Hey Gene why not lay low for awhile? With that bounty on all our heads we are being hunted day and night by every bounty hunter in the galaxy. We can't keep going like this."

Gene's shoulders sagged under the truth of Jim's words; they were being hunted by every testosterone filled jerk. But then his face hardened, he would not, could not risk it.

"No! If I lay low how long would I have to wait? What if someone gets to the Galactic Layline before us, what then? Suzuka I know you want to keep going! You are no coward, right? And Aisha, I know you aren't scared, you wanna fight just as much as I do. And Melfina... you... you wouldn't let me stop, would you?"

Gene stopped talking because he could see by everyone's faces they were all in agreement. No one could even look him in the eye. They couldn't bring themselves to allow Gene to be hurt or worse killed for the Galactic Layline. It was a simple fact they all loved him. Gene knew they weren't cowards, they just wanted him safe, but that didn't prevent his anger from flaring.

"You know what, fine! I don't you; I don't need any of you! I wish Hilda was still here..."

He was interrupted by a sharp rapt at the door. The first thing he did was reach for his Calister and put a finger to his lips, the universal sign for quiet. Silently he crept toward the door; every step was a chore as he anticipated what threat lay behind that barrier. Another knock sounded on the door followed by a very alluring voice.

"Hello is anyone there? I'm gorgeous tour guide you ordered, open up."

Gene took one last stride and yanked open the door and had his Calister cocked and ready. He raised his gun and pointed his barrel in the face of a beautiful Asian girl with short black hair. She wore a tight yellow outfit which was very revealing, not that Gene minded too much.

"Ahhh! What's your problem!? I'm just a tour guide not target practice put that thing away! What are you trying to do kill me? You better cough up a hefty tip buddy."

Gene noticed that the girl was very appealing indeed. Beneath her outfit he could make out her amazing body and many curves. He was barely paying attention, not even enough to wipe the drool from his mouth.

"Ummm sorry miss wrong room we didn't order any tour guide, you should check your information."

Jim was sorry for his comment half a second later when Gene nailed him in the head with his shoe.

"My friend didn't know but I did order a tour guide, maybe I should have told him, hehe."

"So do you want to go on the tour or not? I'm not paid by the hour you know so let's go."

Gene didn't remember ordering a tour guide and didn't really care. This one was hottie he didn't want to pass up. He felt like things were looking up for a change, like this was a sign of good things to come.

"I'm sorry I wasn't ready I totally forgot, I've had my mind on other things. So exactly what kinda tour is this?"

She gave him the look that broke many a man's heart and bank account. After that she said the magic words that got him hook, line and sinker.

"Oh you know, the special tour."

Gene couldn't believe his good fortune he could actually smile and take his friends advice.

"Well guys you're right! I should lay low, with her! So I'll see you all later I have a tour to attend to."

"Oh yes," thought the Asian girl, "you do have a tour to attend to, but it ends in a jail behind bars and sixty million wulongs in my pocket."

Faye smiled to herself as she hooked her arm around his as they walked down the hall toward the lobby. Tonight she would be sixty million wulongs richer.

"So Mr. Starwind you and your friends do odd jobs for money? That sounds like so much fun, I wish I had that kind of excitement in my life!"

Faye played the role of a ditzy interested girl well; she had lots of practice. She made sure she signaled the waiter to bring another beer, she always replaced Gene's empty bottle wit a fresh one. Gene leaned back on his chair with his feet on the table, gloating about all the things he'd seen and done.

"Yea it's ok but (hic) my favorite thing to do is to get bounties, (hic) those are the best. It's... it's a real thrill. (hic) Want to know what else? I have my own ship, (hic) it's one of a kind. My friend Hilda kinda left it to me you could say. (hic)"

"Hey pretty lil lady, how about you come hang out with some real men?"

Two big biker guys with lots of tattoos had made themselves at their table. If only they knew whom they were messing with they might have reconsidered their actions. Too bad they were idiots.

"Hey fellas, why don't you go away, and leave us alone before someone gets hurt. Now run along little boys."

"Oh Bruno we got ourselves a tough guy! He don't look too tough, let me take of'em."

Bruno's friend reached over to grab Gene but before he could make a move Gene was up and swung the large man into the next table. Food and drinks spilled everywhere. Gene looked the other guy as if daring him to move. Too bad Bruno was as dumb as friend. He pulled out a switchblade and attacked Gene without skill or purpose. Gene easily dodged the attack and sent his foe following his friend.

The other customers in the restaurant were appalled by Gene's behavior. The waiter quickly walked up to Gene being wary to stay out of arms reach.

Excuse me sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Gene looked at the man as if he were insulted.

"Why should I? I'm a paying customer so buzz off."

Faye decided he was drunk enough and didn't want to cause a scene. There was just one last thing to do. She stealthily slipped a couple of pills into Gene's last beer and smiled to her companion.

"Aw Gene, this place is boring anyway. Let's go somewhere else after you finish that beer big boy."

Gene looked at the drink lustily; he always could have more beer. He picked it up and drained it in one big gulp. He put the bottle down and had a big smile, but that rapidly changed.

"Uhhh, I don't feel... so hot. Maybe... we... shou... blarrggggg!"

Gene threw up, something he rarely did when drunk. He felt something was wrong, out of place. He tried to gather his thoughts but his mind was scattered like cards. He looked at his tour guide and when he saw the smile on her face he knew he had been tricked, she had to be a bounty hunter.

"I-I guess... you... got..."

He never got to finish that sentence, Gene passed out on the table.

"Check please, and don't worry you'll get a big tip; I have a feeling I'm going to get a lot of money real soon. Ed send my ship to my coordinates!"

What!? Is it over for Gene Starwind? Is his game up? Find out next chapter!! Later and review!


	3. Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Cowboy Bebop or Outlaw Star unfortunately. PLEASE R&R, PLEASE! 

Rescue

"Uhhh..." 

His vision was blurred and he was feeling horrible inside, like a million calisters were going off in his gut. As his vision started to clear he realized that he was on a ship, and when he tried to move he was bound to one of the various pipes that lined the ships interior. Then everything started to rush back. 

"Me and my stupid addiction to alchol and women, ARG!" 

Thinking quickly, well as fast as he could considering the pounding in his skull, he tried to think of ways he could get off this stupid ship. 

"Hey there friend! Ed is Ed who are you? You don't look so good Ed can see! But now Ed must get Faye-faye and tell he scar man is awake." 

That little girl's or boy's, he couldn't tell which it was, confused him more than he needed right now but it didn't prevent him from remebering the homing device implanted in his tooth. All he had to do was bite down hard enough and just right... 

"There, gotcha. Now let's see how you hold up against my friends slut." He a big smile as the ain nausea took him under again. 

"Where do you think he could be? I hope he's alright, he's been for a day and a half now. What do you think he's doing?" 

Melfina looked to Jim for reassurance of their friends safety, and although Jim was more than sure that Gene got in trouble he would lie to keep melfina happy. Looking up from the glowing computer screen that rested on the table he smiled the most genuine smile he could muster. 

"Honestly Melfina knowing Gene I'd say he got drunk and lost in the city somehere and is trying to get back here as we speak. Anyways wherever he is Aisha and Suzuka will bring him back safe and sound. Those are the toughest girls this side of the universe." 

Knowing he was just saying that to make her feel better she smiled as if everything were alright, but it was obvious they weren't. True Gene did get drunk alot and was quite careless, but to gone this long without a word while they being hunted by every hunter in the galaxy was unlike him. He promised to protect her and only force would stop him from keep that. "Yes you're right Jim he probably is just fine." 

Smiling contently thinking he helped her feel better he turned back to his computer and began checking the news again to see if Gene had been caught and taken in. Thankfully nothing had turned up yet so if Gene was in trouble they still had time. 

"Hey there big boy wake up, I need to talk to you." Once again awaking from his painful slumber Gene raised his head to look at his captor. He was surpised to see the cowboy standing next to the woman looking smug. When he was free he would wipe that cocky look off his face. 

"Hey you look upset, well I don't really care. Your friend broke two of my ribs, and I intend to return the favor as soon as possible. Anyways we have a problem. In order to claim the bounty I don't only need you, I need your pals too. So you can make this easy or you can make this hard, tell us where they are or else." 

Gene started laughing, he'd been tortured plenty of times and had never been broken what did this cowboy think he could do? 

"Ok have it your way, hey Ed, why don't you talk to the nice Mr. Starwind for awhile while we hunt down his friends?" 

Gene's laughter stopped immediately, if that short converstation earlier was a sample then anything was inhuman. 

"No, thats not cool. I didn't do anything to deserve thi... ummmgghhh." 

Faye stepped in to cover his mouth with a bit of duct tape. 

"Ahhh no you be quiet big boy and listen to what she has to say." 

"Hello Scar Man we meet again. Ed likes tomatos, do you? Ed thinks tomatoes are great to go with anything Ed knows. Ed wonders where you got you scars? Ed used to have a scar but it healed. Do you think Faye-Faye is pretty? She says..." 

Gene didn't know how he was going to survive this one but when and if he did he as going to gurt Spike really bad. 

The door opened and Melfina's heart skipped a beat. She hoped it was her friends back with good news... 

"I can't believe how hard it is to find that jerk! I'm gunna rip him apart worrying everyone like that." Melfina's heart dropped as Suzuka and Aisha walked in alone. 

"I'm sorry Melfina but we could not locate Gene anywhere, all we got were dead ends." 

While Suzuka apologized to Melfina Aisha was throwing a fit in the background. Then the unexpected happened. 

Beep... beep... beep... 

"Guys shut up! That's Gene's tracking device, he finally activated it. It seems... HE'S ON A SHIP HEADED FOR MARS! Everybody we got to go now." Twilight was out the door first followed by Jim and then Aisha dragging Melfina. 

"Looks like we're finally getting off this planet, now let's go save Gene. Gilliam get the ship preped we're on our way." 

Jim furiously typing as they ran down the hall trying to get to the spaceport as fast as possible. They had to save Gene they just had to. 

Well thats it for this chap. You can guess that Im breaking out the ultimate ship battle. Outlaw Star Vs The Bebop. And the next chaps will answer whos the better hacker Jim or Ed? Find out ina while and R&R. Thnx! 


	4. Space Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Cowboy Bebop and Outlaw Star. Please R&R or I won't write anymore. 

**Battle In The Stars**

Going through the solar system headed for Mars the crew of the Cowboy Bebop weren't aware that they were being followed closely by the Outlaws. Both ships are incredible, both ships are special, and both ship can be hunks of junk. 

"Ummm so why are we headed to mars again? What's the point? We don't get any money without his friends."

Jet just looked a little confused as he questioned Faye and Spike. He may have been the "Dog" of the ISSP some simple concepts alluded him at times.

"Ok Jet for the last time, they are a tight group they probably assume we are taking him to Mars or they have already tracked him down and are pursuing us. Remember they have a pretty good hacker on their side too."

Faye looked a little annoyed at having to explain the plan more than once, it was already frustrating enough not knowing if their plan was even working. She took a drink from the beer she was holding in her hand, it wasn't cold but it was wet. Looking over she saw Spike draped over the sofa as usual smoking a cigarette looking like he didn't have a care.

"What are you so calm about? If I remember the Suzuka girl kicked your butt last time, aren't you a little bit worried?"

Without even missing a beat he drew his nine millimeter and a shot a hole clean through Faye's drink. Beer began to trickle out of the holes over Faye's hand. Smiling he winked at her.

"That's what I'm to that samurai whore. Last time she got the drop on me, but this time I'm ready for her and anybody else that wants it."

Jet got up just in time to stop Faye from killing Spike even though he deserved it. Jet was holding Faye as she was kicking and screaming trying her hardest to get her hands around Spikes throat. He just smirked and got up to go see if there was anything to eat even though he was pretty sure there wouldn't be.

"I can't believe I got caught by these idiots. I am so ashamed of myself."

Gene hung his and let his chin rest on his chest.

"I shouldn't have hit the homing signal I just let my friends fall right into their trap. I just hope they are tough enough to handle these clowns.

"Are we there yet? Are we? I can't wait to kick some bounty hunter butt!" 

Jim sighed as he tried to remain calm for Gene's sake as Aisha asked him for the fifth time if they were close enough to attack them yet. This whole situation was really starting to stress him out.

"Look I'll be the first to let you know when we are close enough, but for right now you being quiet would help out a great deal."

Jim felt the pressure building, even the thought of occupying Gene's captain's chair made him feel all the more responsible. Gene was his best friend and he refused to let him down, he just won't.

"Jim sir! We are approaching the ship 'Cowboy Bebop', what should we do?"

Pink Gilliam waits for Jim to answer, everyone wants to hear the order. Jim thinks about it for a second then decides quickly.

"We'll do it just like Gene would do it. We are going all out! Misiles ready and grappling arms out Gilliam! Let's get ready to rock!"

"Yea!" The crew yells in agreement and everyone is ready to go and save their friend and leader.

Beep, beep, beep... "Missiles closing in fast! Performing evasive manuevers." 

Jet starts to sweat as he grapples with the controls trying to avoid the multiple missiles. The majority of them fly by but a few hit. Warning beeps and wails alert the crew some serious damage has been done.

"Spike, Faye get into your ships and stop those missiles. Anymore hits like that and we're done."

Spike jumps up and starts to run toward the docking bay to get into his Swordfish, the fastest ship in the galaxy. Always one for humor he couldn't resist one last comment to his captive.

"Looks like your friends are here get their butts kicked too. I can already guess what Im gonna spend my share of money on."

Laughing Spike walks away towrd the hangar, followed closely by Faye. They were ready for this, and Spike was ready for his revenge.

Whoosh! The ships launch from the Cowboy Bebop just as a barrage of missiles heads toward the ship.

"Faye you take those three closest to the ship I'll get the rest."

"Copy that Spike and be careful, if you die I'll be out here all alone... but then again I'd get more money."

Spike smiled at Fayes grotesque humor as he zoomed toward the remaining missiles. It was easy target practice to hit the misiles. But then he noticed something weird about the other ship, it had arms.

"What the hell is that? Hey Faye do you see what I see on that ship?"

"Yea, it looks like it has arms, I guess it's a modified freighter...oh crap."

Faye noticed the large machine gun cocked and ready to go a second too late. The bullets rushed in grazing her ship tossing her around like a leaf as she tried to regain control of her ship. Spike tried to speed toward the ship and the other arm bearing an ax-like weapon took a swipe at his ship. Turning vertically he barely evaded the attack.

"What the hell kind of ship is this? This is insane, this isn't s freighter it's a war machine."

The restraints bit into Spikes shoulders and he was thrown forward while going in reverse to dodge another swipe from the ax. He turned to see how Faye was doing. She was just barely holding her own against the machine gun bearing arm, and to make things worse it was about to launch more missiles.

"Um Spike I don't know how much of this I ca- Ahhh! Oh crap that was close. Spike take that thing down!"

Faye kept manuevering barely keeping out of the steady stream of bullets. Spike realized that death was coming for them if he didn't do something fast. Once again another spread of missiles streamed from the opposing ship and glided toward the Bebop but Spike and Faye managed to take out the majority of them amazingly enough. Still a few got past unscathed, headed right for the Bebop.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The ship rocked as it was pummeled by the missiles.

"Hey guys why don't you try to hit the missiles eh? I'M JUST ON THIS SHIP!"

Spike had had enough and grew tired of this game.

"Ok so you wanna play? We'll play. ready the laser!"

Dodging another scathing blow from the ax the front of the Swordfish began to glow as the main laser began to charge. Spike was done playing games and needed to end this now, or never.

"Let's see if you like this."

The laser blasted in a flash of light and cut the arm clean in two. The ax drifted away silently in space and the laser continued to press forward into the ship.

"The ship has sustained critical damage, may I suggest you pull out of this battle!" 

Gilliam announced his warning evne the crew was ell aware of the damage they just undertook. The way the ship was hit it had to do critical damage.

"Wow who woulda thought a tiny ship like that ould pack such a punch? I guess size doesn't matter."

Aisha looked stunned as she made the comment, and of course Suzuka was as cool as ever. She just worried that Melfina would not be holding up too well in these conditions.

Trying to ignore the warning lights and indicators Jim knew he had to do something or they were sunk. Every second wasted was another second closer to Mars. What could he do? The only thing he was good at was programming and hacking...

"That's it!"

Jim smiled to himself, why hadn't he just done that in the first place? All he had to do was launch a cord to connest the ships so he could hack into their ship and stop it. The only thing he could do was send out another spread and hoped that they missed the special "missile".

"I got a plan guys just trust me."

Typing in the instructions to the ship he prepared everything and mashed on the launch button, as the new spread of missiles launched again at their enemy.

"Now let's just hope this works."

Looking on the screen indicating the missiles launched the special missile was highlighted in green. Every second a missile or two went down but miraculously that one didn't go down.

"Just a couple hundred yards and you're good. Stay with me."

It seemed to inch closer, closer, closer...

"YES WE ARE CONNECTED!"

Typing furiously everyone on the ship began to catch on to Jim's plan.

"Argh! Would you stop letting the missiles hit me? I can't manuever this hunk of junk. And now the controls are getting even more sluggish... I'm losing control. One of the missiles musta damaged the system. Spike you hear me? Spike come in? Damn! It much have damaged the communications systems too. Hey Ed can y-" 

All of the sudden the ship jerked to a stop and it pulled a 180.

"What the hell is going on around here? Ed check it out."

There was no need for the order because Edward was already on the job. Hooking up Tomato to the main system she began a check and soon discovered what the problem was.

"Uh-oh. Ed sees problem and problem sees Ed. Ed doesn't know if problem will just go away."

Taking the time to glance over his shoulder at Ed he looked at her with the sternest face he could muster.

"Ed what does that mean?"

Ed sat back as if in thought and then frowned as she came up with a suitable response.

"Someone else is controlling the Bebop like Ed did on Earth, remember when faye boke Ed's promise?"

Shocked Jet just sat their stumped as to waht to do.

"Can you fix it Ed?"

Ed looked up again from tomato while sliding on her net glasses and said,

"Ed will do what Ed can do."

OMG looks like there is about to be some major hacking going on next chapter. I mean really, who is better? Haven't you ever thought about it? They are both freaking amazing but just who is king or queen? If you wanna find out review, review, review so I can make next chap even more exciting. Cya lata.


End file.
